1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to electrical boxes.
2. Background Art
Electrical boxes are conventionally used to mount and house one or more electrical devices within a wall or other structure. Such conventional electrical boxes typically consist of a generally box-shaped structure that is mounted to a wall stud or other interior wall structure via one or more nails, screws, or other fastening devices. An electrical box is typically a one-piece structure and contains an opening for an electrical device or connector which is typically installed within the box after the box is mounted within a wall.